The present invention relates to a method of joining steel members, a method of processing the joined surface of a steel member and a reinforcing member. For example, the steel members are overlapped and clamped by a connecting member such as a bolt, a rivet, etc., so that they can be firmly joined with the joined surfaces.
In construction fields of a steel-frame structure such as a structure, a bridge, etc., to join large steel plates or steel frames or the like, the technique in which one side of them are mutually directly overlapped or a strap is put on it and clamping by a bolt or a rivet has been adopted.
As the above, if the coefficient of friction on the joined surfaces between the materials of the structure such as steel plates or steel frames, or and a material that will be used to join them (hereinafter, these materials are referred to as steel members) is small, when the steel members are clamped in temporary tightening or permanent tightening by a bolt or a rivet, there is a fear that the faces of the steel members are mutually shifted in the directions to shear the bolt because the dead load of the steel members are loaded on the joint of the steel members; thus the steel-frame structure cannot be constructed according to the specification of design.
As to this point, in conventional cases, a method in which the steel members are previously left outside before assembling the steel-frame structure to make the joined surfaces of the steel members get rusty so that the coefficient of friction between the joined surfaces makes large has been adopted. If adopting this method, however, there is a problem that the assembly work of the steel-frame structure is further complicated.
On the other hand, as methods to solve this problem, working tools to increase frictional force on a joined surface have been provided by the Japanese Patent Application numbers Hei6-171536 and Hei7-179291.
Furthermore, in the steel-frame structure such as a structure or a bridge, for example, as shown in FIG. 1 of a steel-frame structure 1, plural vertical steel members 3 are provided at prescribed intervals between a pair of cross beam steel members 2A and 2B that are mutually in parallel as connecting them, and the both ends of the vertical steel member 3 are fixed to the cross beam steel members 2A and 2B. And plural frame structure parts 4 are sequentially formed in array in the direction extending the cross beam steel members 2A and 2B. Strut reinforcing members 5 are fixed to between the corners mutually opposite of each frame structure part 4. The strut reinforcing member 5 which functions as reinforcing means to the deforming of each frame structure part 4 has been used.
The strut reinforcing member 5 is composed of brace members 6 of which the both ends are fixed to the opposite corners of the frame structure part 4, and a tension member 7 connected to between the brace members 6 that are mutually obliquely opposite. The tension members 7 pull the four corners of the frame structure part 4 inward. Therefore, for example, if an earthquake occurs and the cross beam steel members 2A and 2B and the vertical steel members 3 of the frame structure part 4 is about to oscillate in mutually shifting direction, this is prevented by the tensile force by the tension members 7. Thus, the quakeproof ability of the frame structure part 4 can be improved.
By the way, if the above steel-frame structure 1 becomes in a massive scale, a load on the strut reinforcing member 5 when an earthquake was occurred becomes large. Therefore, the intensity of each part must be increased. More particularly, the brace member 6 to be fixed to the tension member 7 to the four corners of the frame structure part 4 is necessary to have a sufficient intensity.
As shown in FIG. 2, the brace member 6 has a plate like steel member 8 (this is referred to as brace sheet) of which the outer edges 8A and 8B are fixed by welding to the cross beam steel members 2A or 2B and the vertical steel member 3 of the frame structure part 4, and a plate like connecting steel member 9 (this is referred to as brace plate) welded to the both ends of a tension member 7 that is a stick steel member for example. Two bolt holes 10A and 10B drilled in the brace sheet 8 and the brace plate 9 are clamped by bolts, so that the brace plate 9 is joined by pressure to the brace sheet 8. Here, in the pressure joint method employed, a bolt is contacted to the inside surface of the bolt holes 10A and 10B so as to prevent the slippage between the brace plate 9 and the brace sheet 8.
Thus, when an earthquake occurred, a load on the tension member 7 is propagated from the brace plate 9 to the brace sheet 8 through a bolt passing through the bolt holes 10A and 10B.
Then, practically, when a load is large, a method that at least two or more pieces of bolts are used to fix the brace plate 9 to the brace sheet 8 and strongly unifying the brace plate 9 and the brace sheet 8 by clamping power and antishear force by the above two or more pieces of bolts has been adopted.
If adopting this method, however, the following phenomenon occurs. As shown in FIG. 3, the direction D1 that the bolt holes 10A and 10B are aligned and the tensile direction D2 by the tension member 7 do not coincide, so that if the tension member 7 is pulled to a direction different from the arranged direction D1 that the bolt holes are aligned, the brace plate 9 turns to a direction matching with the tensile direction D2 centering the bolt passing through the front bolt hole 10A. Thus, as shown in FIG. 4, the rear bolt hole 10B is deviated from a fixed position 10B1 when the brace plate 9 was fixed to the brace sheet 8 in construction to a deviated position 10B2 deviated by the turn of the brace plate 9.
At this time, since the brace plate 9 moves to the direction deviated from the brace sheet 8, a shearing force functions to the bolt passing through the rear bolt hole 10B by the edge of the bolt hole 10B on the brace plate 9, and the bolt is sheared or the shape of the edge of the bolt hole 10B is broken. Thus, the joined force of the brace plate 9 and the brace sheet 8 lowers.
In this manner, according to the brace member 6 of FIG. 2, since the joined force of the brace plate 9 and the brace sheet 8 lowers when an earthquake occurred, the function of the strut reinforcing members 5 to the frame structure part 4 is deteriorated; and thus, there is a fear that the quake-proof ability of the frame structure part 4 becomes weakened.
Considering the above points, the present invention provides a method of and an apparatus for joining steel members and a method of and an apparatus for processing a joined surface to join the joined surfaces of the steel members as firm as possible by a simple technique.
Furthermore, the present invention provides a reinforcing member which can prevent the lowering of a function as a reinforcing member with a simple configuration.
To obviate such problems according to the present invention, as describing below comparing with the embodiments, a rolling die 46L(46R) in which a rolling edge 48B having one or plural concentric higher parts has been formed on a conical incline 48A is rolled around a connecting hole 21 already drilled or to be drilled later in the steel member 12 in the state where the conical incline 48A is contacted to the joined surface of the steel member 12 and pressed by prescribed constant pressure obtained by pressure setting means 42B, 58A to 54C and 57, so that a slip-proof surface 52 having a pair or plural pairs of concentric recessed and projected parts is formed around the connecting hole 21.
Furthermore, according to the present invention, in a method of and an apparatus for joining steel members for mutually overlapping the joined surfaces of a first and a second steel members 12 and 2X and fixing by pressure welding the first and the second steel members 12 and 12X by a connecting member passing through connecting holes 21 drilled in the joined surfaces, and joining the first and the second steel members 12 and 12X, with respect to the joined surfaces of the first and the second steel members 12 and 12X, before fixing by the pressure welding, the conical incline 48A is pressure-welded to a position concentrical with the joining hole 21, by means of a rolling die 46R(46L) forming a rolling edge 48B that has one or plural concentric higher parts 38A on a conical incline 48A, so that a first and a second slip-proof surfaces 52 and 52X which respectively have a pair of or plural pairs of concentric recessed and projected parts are respectively formed at the positions mutually shifted around the connecting holes 21 of the first and the second steel members 12 and 12X, and the first and the second steel members 12 and 12X are joined by mutually overlapping the first and the second slip-proof surfaces 52 and 52X so as to engage so that the concentric recessed and projected parts of the first slip-proof surface 52 is fitted into the concentric recessed and projected parts of the second slip-proof surface 52X.
Moreover, in a reinforcing member 80 having a junction member 82 at the both ends of a tension member 81 to join the above tension member 81 to a steel-frame structure 1 and supporting a tensile load from the steel-frame structure 1 by the tension member 81, the junction member 82 comprises a first plate like junction steel member which is to be fixed to the steel-frame structure 1, and a second plate like junction steel member 83 which is to be fixed to the tension member 81, and a clamping member (85, 86) for clamping the first and the second junction steel members 84 and 83 in the state where a first and a second through holes 84A and 83B respectively drilled so as to pass through the thickness of the first and the second junction steel members 84 and 83 are passed through. The first junction steel member 84 has a first slip-proof surface 84B which has concentrical recessed and projected parts on one side or both sides, and the second junction steel member 83 has a second slip-proof surface 83C which has concentrical recessed and projected parts on one side of the first junction steel member 84. And the first and the second junction steel members 84 and 83 are joined in one body by overlapping and clamping them by the clamping member (85, 86) passing through the first and the second through holes 84A and 83B in the state where the recessed and projected parts of the first and the second slip-proof surfaces 84B and 83B are engaged as mutually fitting.
As the junction member 82 of the reinforcing member 80, the slip-proof surfaces 84B and 83C which have the concentrical recessed and projected parts are formed on a surface that the first and the second junction steel members 84 and 83 are contacted, and they are joined by an in-raw system so as to be engaged as mutually fitting. Thereby, the first and the second junction steel members 84 and 83 can be joined by a joining force sufficiently large.
According to the present invention, a slip-proof surface which has one or plural recessed and projected parts around a connecting hole of steel members is formed on the joined surface of steel members on a conical incline by form-rolling the joined surface of the steel members by prescribed constant pressure obtained by pressure setting means by means of rolling dies forming a rolling edge that has one or plural concentric higher parts. Therefore, a joined surface having a slip-proof surface in which a difference by xe2x80x9cmisshapingxe2x80x9d to each part of the concentric recessed and projected parts is small can be accomplished.
Furthermore, since a slip-proof surface which has higher parts and grooves engaged so as to mutually fit is formed on a joined surface of steel members that are mutually joined, when the steel members are mutually clamped by a joining member, the slip-proof surfaces are mutually fit. Thus, the steel members can be firmly joined.
Moreover, as a joining member, a slip-proof surface having concentrical recessed and projected parts is formed on the surface to which a first and a second joined steel members will be contacted, and these are joined in the state as to be mutually fitted to be engaged by an in-raw system. Thereby, a reinforcing member which enables the first and the second joined steel members join in the state where a joint strength sufficiently large is kept can be accomplished.